


Mirror on the Wall

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 810，假冒伪劣镜子害死人啊！





	Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> 810，假冒伪劣镜子害死人啊！

 

仿佛被呼唤着般，前所未有的好奇心让盖里克失去对双脚的掌控，在夜里穿过幽暗的长廊，站在努德内的研究室门前。犹豫片刻后，他将锁拧成无用的铁条，推开门走进安静无人的房间内。

那面垂挂着厚重幕布的墙就藏在整排书架的背后，白日里他曾在那驻足过，隐约看见被风吹起的帘帷后是有亮光。可还来不及询问，便被努德内不由分说地拉走，并警告他不要乱动室内的东西。

玻璃瓶里装着毒物，陶罐里封印着妖异，漂亮的水晶很容易爆炸，寻常的摆设有可能是危险的机关……

类似的叮嘱盖里克听过太多遍，以至于当努德内告诉他，墙后放置的是无数灾祸的根源所以必须远离时，那严肃的声音落进他的耳里并没有产生特别大的反应。倒是那亮起在角落里明晃晃的光点，在他心里留下如宝藏般耀眼的印象，直到夜深人静都还在辗转思考，藏在那密不透风的丝绒布后的，究竟是什么东西。

那是面很豪华的镜子，乌木制成的边框镶嵌着金丝花纹。只需要掀开那块深蓝色的布，盖里克便可以看到它平滑光亮的镜面。

为了将那些美丽的雕刻看得更清楚，盖里克走到离镜子很近的地方，几乎快要贴上那冰冷的玻璃。他看见上方木刻成丝带图案的横框上好像写着什么字：

“这面镜子……”盖里克仔细地辨认着，那些文字像是经过时间的洗礼，刻痕残破不堪，油漆也变得斑驳，许多单词缺损，只能勉强猜出大概意思，“反应的是……最真实的渴望。”

也就是说，它能够照见人们心里最想要的东西？

盖里克若有所思地站在那面镜子前打量着，饶有兴趣地猜测它会映照出自己怎样的心愿。是想要成为最厉害的战士赶走龙族呢？还是希望能够变得稍微聪明点，最好能跟魔法师好朋友懂得一样多……

在被思及的魔法师的名字映入脑海的刹那，黑暗中原本如幽潭般静止看不见任何影像的镜面忽然亮起，连带着它面前那隅狭小的空间，也仿佛被聚光灯照射着，变得辉光环绕。

站在镜子里回望着盖里克的不是他自己的倒影，而是这间研究室的主人稍显单薄的身形。

镜中的努德内沉默地望着外面的盖里克，绿色的眸子里荡漾着战士从未见过的春光。他缓缓地抬起手来，沿着蓝白色长袍胸前的缝隙，将暗扣次第解开。待到那件象征虔净与纯洁的袍服滑落地面，又开始慢慢地脱去里面的衬衣，露出白皙纤瘦的身体。

努德内，你在做什么？

盖里克冲着镜子里模样熟悉却表情陌生的魔法师喊，嘴唇拼命地动着却发不出任何声音。他伸手想要重新盖上帘幕，将好朋友几近赤裸的身躯挡在视线外，又发现自己像是被无形的藤蔓束缚住行动，定在原地动弹不得，只能呆呆地看着镜子里的努德内褪去所有的衣料，赤裸着向他伸出手做出邀请的动作。

那位魔法师的脸上此时所呈现的，是绝不该属于圣职者的表情。他站在玻璃后将身体缓缓地放低，向前舒展的手臂被玻璃阻隔，手指在那透明的平面上轻触，每个动作都充盈着饱满的隐秘含义。

努德内柔软的手指在镜面上勾勒的路径让盖里克想起镜框上所刻的铭文。他惊惧而惶恐地意识到：

难道说，眼前这样的景象，便是我心里最渴望的事情？我自以为对努德内所怀的那份友谊，其本质竟是这样肮脏的欲念吗？

不，不是的！盖里克抗拒地摇头，却只能像风中的枯枝那样颤抖。他回忆起自己那些被努德内避开的拥抱，彼时的暗恼与意难平如蝰蛇爬上他的脊背，沿着神经压缩的寒意在他的周身挤出冰凉的冷汗。

怎么可能？那些拥抱想要传达的明明是问候，而非想要逾越的试探。还是说，努德内正是察觉到那些下意识的触碰中所包含的冒犯，才总是皱着眉头巧妙地躲开？

镜中的法师仰躺在地面，偏过脸来望着盖里克。近侧的手臂像是想要够着外面的人般延伸着，另只手则在自己赤裸的身体上抚摸，将胸前那两处绯色捻弄成蔷薇般绽放的暗红，随又沿着腹部逡巡下滑到腿间，用那翻阅圣典的手沾染旖旎的罪孽。

盖里克见努德内的唇微张，如蚌壳般翕合着好似正吐露着某种微妙的语丝。望着魔法师眼中暧昧迷离的神光，即使玻璃阻挡听觉的感知，他也能猜到飘绕在对面空气中的声线，会是怎样地令他愧不忍闻。

别啊，快停下！求你别再继续了！

战士说不出话，也无法移动，只能痛苦地望着镜子里与好友面孔相同的影像，肆无忌惮地亵玩白魔法师那纯净无暇的身体。

然后他看到努德内的大腿根部凭空出现深陷的指印，像是被无形的手掐着，徐徐地向两边分开，将最脆弱最隐秘的部分展露在那看不见的人面前。

不要！盖里克在心里拼命地喊着，可随着努德内身体触电般地反弓，他便知道镜子那侧发生了什么。

魔法师纤弱的身体被不断地撞击着，因久居室内而白皙的皮肤被掐出殷红的印痕，从大腿密布到腰际。细得仿佛易碎的腰肢呈现很深的凹陷，按着他的人施力很重，显然并不温柔。

别，别这么对他！盖里克心里的声音几乎变成哭喊，他已经分不清镜中承欢的是他的魔法师好朋友，还是有着相同面孔的镜像。他只想到努德内的身板那么薄，怎么经得起这样的折腾。

可就仿佛是故意向外面的人示威，镜中的隐形人忽然将努德内抱起翻了个身，动作随意得像在摆弄没有知觉的玩偶。

法师柔软的身子在半空中如风筝般轻飘，重新落回地面时像是因承受不住大理石的坚硬，表情吃痛地僵硬着。或许是觉得不太舒服，他的身体挣扎着想要稍微抬起，却被身后人死死地压住。

盖里克看到努德内亚麻般柔韧的发如被收割的麦穗般束起条绺，知道那必定是被抓握着从那人指缝间穿出的缘故。从那无力的身体被撞击时产生的位移，他可以想象着施加在那颗充满智慧的头颅上的力量必定不会收敛太多。

不管身体被怎样粗暴地玩弄，自始至终，镜中法师那双美丽的眼睛都没有离开过盖里克的方向。他眼睛里弥漫的痛苦逐渐盖过欢愉的渴望，以泪水的形式自那湖水绿色的眸底流淌出来。

这是我想要的吗？盖里克在心里摇头，断然否决这种虚妄的可能。若说单纯因想要亲近而徒生的念想，那或许尚有他不知道的余地存在。可眼前这蛮横毫无怜惜的占有，仅是目睹就足够他难过得心碎，怎么可能会是他的渴望？他宁愿死一千次，也不愿那位魔法师遭遇这种屈辱和折磨。

接下来的景象更让他感到怒不可遏。他看见法师纤细的脖颈被套上沉重的项圈，伤痕累累的身体和红迹遍布的四肢被锁链深深地勒进皮肤里。那看不见的凶徒将跟努德内容貌无差的镜像捆绑成极为羞耻的姿态，像赏玩没有生命与自尊的玩物那样，翻来覆去地肆意挞伐蹂躏。

镜中法师的表情逐渐淡漠只剩迷茫，盖里克发现那双跟努德内光彩相同的绿眸因失焦而变得呆滞无神，仿佛终于沦为没有知觉的提线木偶，变成供人寻欢取乐的漂亮道具。

「别不承认，这便是你真正想要的。」

无声的低吟保持着夜色的静谧，直接响起在盖里克的颅腔里，如山谷连绵不绝的回音，不断地重复着梦呓般的话语。

「你羡慕他聪明，渴望与他亲近，却不被他接纳。不如将他锁起来据为己有，让他的身心都变成随你取用的东西。这不正是你最想要的吗？」

不，这不是，这绝对不是！

盖里克心里的呐喊嘹亮，如洪水淹没耳畔诡异的话语，灵魂里迸发出的怒意激昂，将缠绕着他周身的缚物击碎。

他欣赏努德内的智慧，当他是生死可托的战友，更希望能与他有亲密无间的私交。他的心愿是如此炽热，如此热切，可也十分简单，十分纯粹。他喜欢努德内，满心只盼着那位魔法师好，就算人家嫌他笨，不想跟他做朋友，那就当普通同僚相处，哪有将人锁起来做朋友的道理？

更别说那些恶心的事。任何人胆敢对努德内做那样的肖想，只要让他盖里克知道，都非将那家伙剁成千块万块

——包括这该死的镜子！

盖里克取下背在身后的巨斧，那本是以防妖异出现所做的预备。他看见镜子里的魔法师已经恢复开始时衣冠整齐的模样，像被关在玻璃瓶里的囚徒，拍打着透明的墙壁，哭泣着以唇语哀求他不要这么做。

那张熟悉的面孔所呈现出来的凄凉让盖里克有些于心不忍，他的手臂僵在半空，实在无法对着那张脸落下。深呼吸后他闭上眼睛，不去看魔法师那双因绝望而盈满泪水的表情。

斧刃破空的裂响过后是玻璃碎落满地的清脆。再度睁开眼睛时，他只看见空洞的镜框和满地尖锐的残片。

明天该怎么跟努德内解释呢？盖里克叹息着垂头望向地面的狼藉，心想：这下可真的做不成朋友了。

他认命地转身，正对上双翠澈的眼睛。静默站立的人穿着蓝白相间的长袍，恍然间就像是从镜子里走出来的魔法师。

战士本能的反应让盖里克反手便摘下巨斧，迅速摆出攻击的姿势，而那魔法师也不甘示弱，将幻杖握在手中。

“盖里克，你在镜子里看到了什么？”属于努德内的声音清晰地响起在夜色里，他谨慎地盯着战士的举动，眼眸深邃，话语沉稳，半是解释半是安抚地说，“不管镜子告诉你什么，那都绝对不是真实的，请千万不要相信。”

“努德内？”盖里克在魔法师的眼里看到的是无法伪饰的沉静与坚定，那晶石般的眼睛如星辰明亮，毫无任何杂质掺混其中，只有奉献给女神的虔诚与洁净，“你是真的努德内？”于是他放心地收起武器，露出抱歉的笑容，“对不起，我……砸坏了你的镜子。”

“没关系，坏就坏了吧，”努德内将幻杖重新负在身后，没去看那满地闪光的碎片，却盯着盖里克的眼睛，“只要你别信那镜子告诉你的事情。它宣称自己映照的是真实愿望，可实际上呈现的全是谎言。”

“诶？你的意思是，它上面刻的字根本就是骗人的？”盖里克恍然大悟，回望那残破的木质铭文，觉得那行花体字仿佛在嘲笑自己的愚蠢。

“不错，”努德内回答，“可大部分人只要见到它上面的铭文，都会先入为主地认为这是面反映内心的真言镜，进而相信它所展现的那些画面是自己真实的想法。它在忠臣心里种下谋逆的种子，教唆妻子杀死丈夫，让朋友猜忌反目……所以我才会对你说，它是灾难的祸根。”

“原来如此，”心里的包袱终于卸去，盖里克叹道，“我就说嘛，那些事怎么可能是真的，你怎么会……”他想止住话语，却收音得太晚。

“我怎么会？难道说，你看到的是关于我的事情？”站在镜框前的努德内转过身来问，“可以告诉我你看到了什么吗？”

“这——”那些事情仅是描述都是对这位魔法师的侮辱，盖里克露出为难的神色，“既然都是假的，那你也不用知道了吧？”

“你看见我在伤害你，对吗？”努德内淡笑着走到盖里克面前，望着月下闪着银光的利刃，“所以才会对我举起安妮，因为你把那当做是潜意识真实的判断。”

“不，不是。”盖里克摇着头否认，实情正巧相反，却更难以开口解释。

见战士为难，努德内不再强求，开始解释镜子蛊惑人心的陷阱是如何织就的：“即便是忠心的臣子也未必会同意王的所有决定，再深情的妻子也偶尔会有埋怨丈夫的时候，而最亲密的朋友间也难免会存在分歧……那镜子利用这些心灵的狭缝播撒变乱的种子，以披着真实外衣的谎言让忠臣以为自己意图叛乱，让妻子以为自己憎恨丈夫，让朋友彼此怀疑以致敌对。”

“这也太无耻了吧！” 盖里克往那残破的碎片上直跺脚，想要将这害人的玩意踩得更碎些。那面镜子竟将自己对努德内怀有的亲切解读罪孽，这绝对不可以饶恕。

“是很恶毒，也很狡猾，”玻璃渣溅满只穿着便鞋的脚背，努德内无奈地制止盖里克继续他的报复，“可你并没有上镜子的当，这说明你心中所存的坚定胜过它的伎俩，及时地戳穿了影像中的谎言，”他柔声赞道，“你可真了不起！”

“哎？”盖里克感到有些脸热，聪明的魔法师竟然在夸赞自己。

“今晚夜深光线不好，还是早些回去休息吧。”努德内有些无奈地看了眼被踩成齑粉变得难以清理的碎镜，轻推着盖里克的肩，将战士送到了走廊上，“等天亮之后，我再来收拾这里。”

“明日让我来吧，毕竟是我弄坏的。还有这锁……”盖里克顺从地站在走廊上，望着那本该是锁的孔洞，想起这连串荒唐的事情，就仿佛是自寻了一场可怕的噩梦。

“没事，我先用魔法封印住，明天再来修。”努德内见盖里克仍有些失魂落魄，抿嘴笑了笑，伸手轻轻地环住盖里克的肩膀，动作柔和得像只猫爪搭上来，“晚安，我的朋友，愿哈罗妮保佑你的美梦。”

“晚、晚安。”盖里克有些不敢相信，那位害羞的魔法师竟主动地拥抱着自己。努德内的臂膀传来的力量轻得几乎不存在，却让战士感到夏日湖水般的温暖慰藉。

盖里克抬起手抚在对方的背部，声音严肃得好像在发誓：“我会将镜子里看到的事情全部忘掉的。”


End file.
